Responsive web design (RWD) is an approach to web design which makes user interfaces for web pages render well on a variety of platforms (e.g., mobile devices, tablet devices, desktop devices, etc. with various window and/or screen sizes). An extension of responsive web design also considers viewer proximity as part of viewing context. Content, design, and performance are necessary across all platforms in order to ensure usability and user satisfaction.